Steve Frazelli
Steven "Steve" Frazelli is the main antagonist of the 2003 remake film The Italian Job. He was portrayed by Edward Norton, who also played Aaron Stampler in Primal Fear, Eric Byer in The Bourne Legacy, Derek Vinyard in American History X, and Nova in Alita: Battle Angel. Biography Originally apart of Bridger's heist team, but at the end of the mission betrays them all and leaves them for dead. A year later, Charlie, the new leader of the team, tracks down Steve and the stolen gold to Los Angeles, CA and recruits Stella, the sole daughter of the late John Bridger. Steve attempts to sell his gold through his money launderer Yevhen, but kills him when the latter gradually uncovers the source about the gold. Unbeknownst to Steve, however, Yevhen is the cousin of local Ukrainian Mafia boss Mashkov, who subsequently seeks vengeance for his cousin's murder. The team's initial plan is to have Steve stood up on a date with Stella—who posed as a cable repair woman to get into Steve's house and locate his safe — while the team would break into Steve's house, load the gold into 3 Mini Coopers modified by Rob's mechanical friend Wrench, and use hacked traffic lights to make their escape. However Charlie is forced to call the plan off because of a local party, which would witness tehe heist's execution. To maintain her cover, Stella goes on the date with Steve, but he figures out her real identity. Charlie then confronts Steve and chides him, Steve systematically figures out their plans: take out his five guards, hack into his system, and crack his safe. Now aware that Charlie and his team are alive, Steve makes preparations to move the gold. He obtains three armored trucks and a helicopter from which to monitor the trucks' transit. To counter the shell game, Charlie uses Lyle's control over the Los Angeles traffic system to isolate the one truck containing the gold, which Lyle manages to find, and gridlocks the city. The team then steals the gold from the truck and escape in their trio of Mini Coopers. Steve and his hired security guards pursue them through Los Angeles, and the team manages to lose them all, except Steve. He follows Charlie, but falls into a trap: Charlie has already informed the Ukrainian that Steve is the person they want, and Charlie gives the Ukrainian a portion of the stolen gold. Before Mashkov takes him away, Steve gets punched by Stella in revenge for killing her father. Steve is presumably, albeit more likely tortured and killed by Mashkov and his mob. Trivia *Mark Wahlberg was originally interested in the role of Steve. However, F. Gary Gray thought that he was perfect for Charlie. Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Spy Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Egotist